La Balanza
by Aiko Tsundere
Summary: A Ritsuka y a Soubi les llega a gustar jugar con los sentimientos de las personas... pero que pasa cuando sienten que la persona que más quieren está jugando con ellos? Enjoy!
1. Un nuevo colegio

En un universo alterno Ritsuka es transferido de colegio y comienza estudios en un prestigioso colegio de la capital nipona. Con un temperamento irascible en ocasiones, es una persona sincera que no duda en decir lo que piensa sin importarle si eso conlleva a lastimar los sentimientos de la otra persona.

En el mismo colegio estudia Agatsuma Soubi, un muchacho guapo, inteligente y desinteresado en casi todo menos en lo que a su club se refería. Huyendo de uno de sus más terribles recuerdos conocerá a una persona que lo hará cambiar su manera de ver las cosas y esa misma persona la llevará a recordar lo que creyó haber olvidado en su momento.

Sus historias se entrelazarán de una manera algo fuera de lo común y que terceros tratarán de impedir cueste lo que les cueste.

Chapter 3 up!! En este capítulo Soubi hace su entrada magistral al igual que Seimei. Éste está un poco cambiado y eso hace que Ritsuka se pregunte el porque. Además hace que Ritsuka experimente cosas que el menor jamás había experimentado...

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Que más digo? Ah! bueno para evitar confusiones: **conversaciones, **_**pensamientos, **_explicaciones de todo lo demás xD y como ya tengo sueño pues les dejo con el...

**DISCLAIMER**: Loveless no es mío, ni lo fue ni lo será, no importa cuantas veces lo desee es 99,9 posible que nunca sea mio pero como soñar es permitido yo tomé prestados los personajes que creó Yun Kouga en el 2003 (creo q fue ese año no recuerdo, además ya deberían publicar los capítulos que faltan del vol 9 xq estoy en ascuas). se aclara garganta bueno volviendo al tema del fic. Loveless no es mío pero "La Balanza" si lo es

En fin, no los molesto más y los dejo que lean y enjoy!

* * *

- **Go... gomen nasai** - decía una jovencita de cabellos rosados - **fue mi culpa**

- **Iie, daijoubu **- respondía un chico de cabello negro -

Ambos se encontraban en uno de los pasillos de la escuela en la que cursaban estudios y el pelinegro había tropezado con la chica sin querer haciendo que los libros de la chica cayeran estrepitosamente en el suelo mientras los demás estudiantes pasaban a su lado y se reían por la escena que presenciaban.

- **Go... gomen nasai **- repitió la pelirosado haciendo una reverencia -

- **Despreocúpate. Yo también fui el culpable al no fijarme por donde venía caminando. Aquí tienes **- decía mientras le entregaba sus libros a la chica - **Tengamos más cuidado la próxima vez ne?**

- **Hai!** - La joven se quedó prendada de aquella bella sonrisa que le regaló el guapo muchacho de cabello negro y ojos violeta -** ¿Quién será? **- Se preguntaba la joven mientras veía como el muchacho salía del colegio - **Parece que no estudia aquí porque aún tenemos clases y ya se está yendo **suspiro **es tan lindo. Me encantó su sonrisa **

**- Ohayo!**

**- Ohayo gozaisamu! **

**- Niños hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, tratenlo bien, no sean malo con él por favor y... **- la profesora fue interrumpida por el abrir repentino de la puerta del salón - **Ah! aquí está el susodicho.**

Un joven de estatura mediana, pelo negro y ojos violeta irrumpió en el salón caminando elegantemente hacía donde se encontraba Shinomome-sensei. Las chicas del salón lo siguieron con la mirada todo el camino desde la puerta hasta que llegó al lado de la sensei, embobadas por el porte del joven, su elegancia al andar y su vestimenta. El muchacho vestía jeans de color negro y suerter un tanto ajustado de cuello alto igualmente de color negro. Las chicas seguían suspirando por el recien llegado y la mayoría de los chicos lo veían con recelo porque se estaba levantando a las chamas del salón sin siquiera haber dicho una sola palabra. Al parecer no iba a tener mucha popularidad entre los hombres del salón

- **Ohayo gozaimasu! Watashi wa Aoyagi Ritsuka desu. - **Se presentó el joven dislumbrando a las muchachas con una espectacular sonrisa colgate -

**- Ohayo! - **repitieron al unísono los demás estudiantes y las chicas murmuraban por lo bajo el nombre del muchacho -

- **Te puedes sentar en aquel sitio que esta desocupado Aoyagi-kun **- señaló la sensei hacía una de las mesas cercanas a uno de las dos ventanas del salón del clases.

**- Hai! Arigato Shinomome-sensei**

Una vez sentado, Ritsuka pudo visualizar mejor el aula en el que ahora se encontraba, a las chamas que no dejaban de lanzarse miradas y risitas nerviosas, a los chamos que lo veían con cara de pocos amigos y sobretodo a la vista espectacular que tenía del patio principal a través de la ventana. _**Perfecto para momentos de aburrimiento **_- pensó el muchacho mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla y trataba de poner atención a lo que decía la sensei.

- ¡**No puede ser! Es... es... es el chamo de la semana pasada. El que tropezó conmigo... hizo que se me ensuciara el trabajo de psicología pero eso no importa su sonrisa colgate fue espectacular y fue solo para mí y ahora va a estudiar conmigo... No entro en este planeta por la felicidad tan grande que me embarga. Soy feliz, las aves cantan, el sol brilla, los niños juegan, el cielo está despejado, todo es bello, los elefantes vuelan, el color rosado reina en el universo, los políticos dejaron de existir, se acabó la guerra y ahora todos escuchan jmusic, también...**

**- Hawatari-san por favor deja de bailar por el medio del salón y siéntate de una vez para que podamos comenzar la clase de hoy**

**- Ha-- hai Shinomome-sensei. Gomen ne. **- Decía la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en su silla y medio salón se partía de la risa pero en silencio para que no los regañaran. La chica había reconocido a su principe violeta y se embriagó de felicidad. Ella, de cabello rosado, alta y muy desarrollada para su edad, respondía al nombre de Hawatari Yuiko. Ahora en lugar de la felicidad que la invadió hacía un momento, ahora estaba invadida de pies a cabeza por la más grande verguenza de su vida. Pateó el piso un poco diciendole **Trágame tierra **pero no funcionó.

Estaba acostumbrado a la actitud que tomaban las mujeres cuando estaba cerca e inclusive la actitud que tomaban los hombres porque lo veían como la competencia y las mujeres el próximo trofeo por el que había que pelear. En ocasiones le daba risa toda aquella situación y en otras ocasiones se aburría de ella. Todo era cuestión de su estado de ánimo, era muy cambiante y eso a veces era peligroso. El nuevo. Todo dependía de su estado de ánimo... ¿Quería ser el estudiante ejemplar que es envidia de todos o quería ser el centro de atención y la popularidad? Por suerte existen las balanzas. Todo en su justa medida. Una vez más... Todo dependía de su estado de ánimo.

* * *

**End of chapter 1. **So? Les gustó? Espero que sí. Puse a Ritsuka vestido de negro porque de acuerdo a mi persona: un hombre se ve es-pec-ta-cu-lar vestido de negro :9 y no coloqué a Risuka tan bajito tampoco, pero esos son toques técnicos que iré diciendo en el próximo capítulo. Como estoy de vacaciones espero poder subirlo rápido ok? Bueno no tengo mucho que decir más que... tengo sueño y voy a dormir. Buenas noches. Nos leemos 3


	2. Se acabó la monotomía

Hello again! Capítulo 2 arriba, rapidez absoluta porque tengo que aprovechar las vacaciones (me encantan las vacaciones XD) bueno, en este capítulo a Yuiko se le vuelve realidad uno de sus sueños y pues estpa paseando en las nubes por ello. Ritsuka no andará tan de malas y un personaje hace su entrada. Nos vemos al final los dejo con el...

**DISCLAIMER:** Loveless no es mío, ni lo fue, ni lo será, no importa cuantas veces lo desee. Si fuese mío ya hubiese publicado el volumen 9 completo y hubiese continuado con el anime, pero como no es mío, mío de mi propiedad tengo que seguir esperando ¬¬'

Enjoy!

* * *

- **Clases. Clases. Clases. Clases. Tengo que volver a decirlo? Creo que sí. Clases. Se me dan tan mal la mayoría de las materias. Tengo que pasarlas porque de lo contrario a mi mamá le va a dar el ataque de su vida y es probable que después yo no me pueda sentar bien en dos semanas por las nalgadas que me va a dar. De solo pensarlo ya me duele el trasero.**

Yuiko seguía hablando para sí misma sentada en el jardín del colegio. Sola como siempre. No era una chica muy popular que digamos. Tenía pocos amigos que eran amigos de verdad y algunos otros que estaban a su lado en ocasiones solo para obtener algo a cambio o simplemente para mofarse de ella. Era frustrante a veces pero era eso o estar completamente sola cuando sus amigos buenos de verdad (solo uno) no estaban con ella. La soledad era algo que le aterraba pero a veces necesitaba estar aunque sea cinco minuticos sola para poder pensar... en que? ni ella misma lo sabía, solo pensar... cuando estuviera sola en esos cinco minutos decidiría en lo que iba a pensar.

- **Risitas. Sonrojos. Miradas furtivas. Picadas de ojo. Silbidos. Miradas de ternura. Miedo de acercarse. Se me olvida algo? Ah! si... la envidia de los demás. No es mi culpa ser tan atractivo **- se decía Ritsuka mientras caminaba hacia una de las mesas del jardín para poder almorzar en paz - **Hombres y mujeres. Mujeres y hombres. Todos contra mí y todos a favor de mí. Me dan jaqueca. No hay nadie interesante por aquí. Nada que me haga decirme en las mañanas: "Ritsuka levantate que hoy vas a ver a esa persona". No. No tengo ese incentivo. Las clases rayan en lo aburrido. Ya no le quedan páginas a mi cuaderno de tanto dibujo que he hecho en mis ratos de ocio. Si hubiera algo interesante aquí que le diera más sabor a este colegio... todo sería diferente. Creo que... creo que hoy estoy de malas.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ritsuka había ingresado a su nuevo colegio. Era popular con las chicas y... porque negarlo? con los chicos también. Es que un chamo así no podía pasar desapercibido: Sus grandes ojos violeta, cabello negro oscuro como la noche, ni tan alto ni tan bajo, de facciones delicadas, con una espalda que se veía estaba ejercitando y sus tiernas orejas y cola de gato que evidenciaban su inocencia práctica en ciertas áreas de la vida.

Veía como pasaban los demás estudiantes frente a él y lo miraban por más de un minuto y casi estrellarse con el árbol que tenían al frente. **Baka!** - decía el joven para sí mismo mientras veía a algunos frenar antes de saludar de frente al árbol y otros que simplemente le saludaban con beso, frente y todo. A su izquierda pudo ver a la muchacha de pelo rosado que se pudo a bailar en el salón cuando llegó al colegio el primer día. Su cara le parecía familiar pero no recordaba de donde la conocía. Cuatro chicas rodearon a la joven y patearon su caja del almuerzo. Él ni se inmutó, después de todo eso no era su problema. Se levantó de la mesa, botó los restos de comida y se dirigió al aula de clases. Pudo escuchar a la chica que decía algo referente a un boletín, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Su balanza estaba inclinada hacia el lado izquierdo... ya lo había dicho... estaba de malas.

En la clase de Historia Universal la muchacha no se apareció. No es que él se hubiese dado cuenta de ello sino que la sensei pidió que hicieran un taller de dos personas con quien tuvieran a su lado y al acercar su mesa a la de Yuiko notó que ella no estaba. Si no hubiese sido por eso, ni pendiente Ritsuka con Yuiko. Le extrañó un poco su ausencia y recordó a las chamas que la rodearon. _**De repente se fugó de clases para irse con ellas al centro comercial **_pensó el neko. Total, eso no era su problema.

- **Si pudiera destrozar algo en este mismo momento ese algo sería sin duda alguna... este despertador del demonio!!** - gritó mientras el despertador surcaba los aires y se estrellaba portentosamente contra la pared. Lo peor no fue eso sino que... el condenado siguió sonando y Ritsuka acordandose de la familia del inventor del despertador se tuvo que levantar de su cama calientica, tocar el frio piso con sus pies, tantear por donde estaba el bendito despertador porque aún no abría los ojos y peor aún prender el bombillo de su cuarto y por consiguiente sufrir ceguera momentánea por el brillo tan de repente.

- **Aquí estas porquería! CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!! **- Pasó el interruptor y el molesto aparato se cayó de una buena vez. El silencio reinó y Ritsuka sonrió triunfante, lamentablemente el sueño se había ido corriendo después de tanto alboroto causado por el despertador. Se sentó en su cama, se restrgó los ojos y se tiró a su cama viendo hacia el techo. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, pasaron 5 minutos y el seguía acostado decidiendo si sería ese un buen momento para levantarse, bañarse, desayunar y salir al colegio. 10. Luego de 10 minutos se levantó con toda la pereza de su alma y se dio un buen baño. Al salir de su habitación encontró una nota pegada en la puerta de su habitación.

- _**Se hubiese incendiado la casa tu te hubieses carbonizado. Casi que tumbé tu puerta a golpes y no te despertaste. Cuando decidas que es buen momento de despertar baja a la cocina, allí está el desayuno listo. Me fui temprano porque tengo práctica con el equipo de submarinismo. Nos vemos en la noche. Tu hermano Seimei**_

**Tan lindo mi hermano preocupándose por mí. Si no fuera por él estaría más que en los huesos porque no se cocinar y creo que tampoco quiero aprender jejeje a ver, a ver, que hizo de desayuno mi hermanito mayor...**

Ritsuka vivía con su hermano y su papá. Pero si sacamos cuenta solo vive con su hermano porque su papá se la mantiene viajando y cuando está en casa a duras penas ve a sus hijos. A ellos eso ni les va ni les viene porque ya se acostumbraron pero antes de ser tan maduros se mostraban siempre tristes por el hecho de que su papá no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Pero eso ya forma parte de una etapa quemada. Su mamá? Bueno... ella está bien gracias por preguntar XD Ella se encuentra en un sanatorio porque su enfermedad empeoró y antes que ocurriera una tragedia decidieron internarla en una institución psiquiatrica para su "mejoría". La iban a visitar cuando podían, después de todo era su mamá y la querían... pero había que acercarse a ella con cautela.

- **Faltan 10 minutos para que cierren el portón de la escuela, creo que ya debo irme. - **dijo tranquilamente el neko mientras tomaba su bolso y salía de su casa rumbo al colegio.

**- No puede ser! Ya van a cerrar el portón del colegio y yo todavía por aquí. ¿Por qué mamá se tuvo que tardar tanto en salir?**

CRASH!! No puede ser que las cosas malas se repitan, pero al parecer si, porque una vez más Ritsuka y Yuiko habían chocado de frente: ella por venir corriendo y él porque venía de lo más descuidado viendo hacia otro lado.

- **A tí te gusta esto verdad?**

**- Gomen ne! ... Que cosa? **_**ay mi trasero!**_

**- Tumbar a las personas de un solo golpe.**

**- Ritsuka-kun!! Gomen ne, es que no ví, no te ví, yo no...**

**- Daijoubu niña**

**- Llamame Yuiko**

**- ¿Más o menos como por qué o que?**

**- Porque... quiero que me llames así. No es por nada especial **- decía Yuiko mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas -

- **Pues... será. Ok... Yuiko. Mejor nos levantamos del suelo y llegamos de una vez al colegio antes de que cierren el portón no crees?**

**- Ay si!! El portón. Vamos!! - **gritó la muchacha mientras halaba a Ritsuka de la mano y se lo llevaba volando... literalmente, al colegio.

Llegaron con las lenguas de corbata. Demasiado tarde pero llegaron. El portón lo habían cerrado hacía minutos. Ya no había nada que hacer. Se quedaron afuera el resto del día. Ritsuka no quería regresar a su casa porque estaría solo y aburridísimo y Yuiko no quería regresar a su casa porque si su mamá se enteraba de que no había llegado al colegio... Troya ardería nuevamente.

- **Ay dolor! No llegamos a tiempo - **comentó la pelirosa mientras se echaba a llorar -

- **Etto... daijobu. Etto... Tranquila, no pasa nada. Podemos ir al Centro Comercial, damos unas vueltas comemos unos helados y así pasaremos el tiempo hasta la hora de reingreso en la tarde... que te parece? **_**Rayos, estoy siendo amable con esta niña. Será porque no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar o porque estoy de buenas hoy. Una de dos.**_

**- En serio eso quieres que hagamos Ritsuka-kun?**

**- Ha... hai Yuiko. **

**- Entonces que esperamos? Vamos!**

Nuevamente Yuiko veía el mundo color de rosa y se sentía paseando sobre las nubes mientras caminaba al lado de Ritsuka. Llegaron al Centro Comercial y se dispusieron a comer helados en una fuente de soda. Yuiko no creía que eso fuera posible... era demasiada felicidad para ella sola. Sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios. Ritsuka se sonrojaba cada vez que la veía a los ojos y miraba esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

- **Oye, ahora que estamos aquí tranquilos y te puedo ver bien, veo que tienes varias curitas en tus brazos y cara. No es que me esté preocupando por tí ni nada de eso pero creo que para una chica es importantes tener su cara y su cuerpo en general libre de heridas. ¿Qué te pasó?**

**- Ah! eso... no fue... no creo... es mejor que...**

**- Oye! si no lo quieres decir esta bien, solo estaba comentando algo porque no soy de las personas que aman el silencio incomodo entre dos personas y al verte fue lo primero que se me ocurrió pero no hay problema hablemos del clima, de los pingüinos del Sahara, la inmortalidad del cangrejo, hay muchos temas además de las heridas de tu cuerpo.**

**- Etto... bueno... Ritsuka, es que... ayer al estar almorzando... unas amigas se acercaron a mí y sin querer... pues... hicieron que me yo me lastimara un poco.**

**- Unas amigas dices? ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso?**

**- No fue intencional Ritsuka-kun. Ese perro estaba allí y bueno...**

**- Un perro?**

**- Sí, bueno... ellas se llevaron mi bolso y cuando salí a pedirles que me devolvieran mi bolso pues... pasamos frente al perro guardian de una casa y ellas sin querer hicieron que el perro me persiguiera y...**

**- Sin querer? No querrás decir intencionalmente??**

**- No! para nada Ritsuka-kun, ellas... ellas son mis amigas y no se atreverían a lastimarme...**

**- Pero hicieron que un perro te mordiera, eso no es justo. Eso no lo hacen los amigos!**

**- No! ¿Cómo crees que me mordió el perro?**

**- Es que... al tratar de escapra del perro... pues... bajé unas escaleras corriendo y me tropecé y caí**

**- ¿"Tus amigas" te ayudaron?**

**- Etto... No. Porque el perro estaba cerca aún y tenían que protegerse**

**- Ya veo -** No quizo saber más porque ya estaba como molestándose. Era mejor mantenerse al márgen de todo esto, al fin y al cabo él no se metía en los problemas de los demás. Después de todo los problemas de los demás son los problemas de los demás no de él -

- **Vaciaron mi bolso y se llevaron mi boletín de calificaciones **- continuó diciendo Yuiko - **mi mamá aún no lo ha visto, no tenía el valor de enseñarselo porque raspé varias materias y tenía como miedo. Y ayer llegué temprano a casa para que no me viera como estoy porque sino se molestaría mucho y esta mañana salí después de ella para que tampoco me viera... por eso llegué tarde. Que lío no?**

**- Sí. Más o menos. No me gusta meterme en los problemas de los demás porque sencillamente no son míos pero deberías hacer algo con respecto a las chamas esas que llamas tus "amigas".**

**- Son mis amigas Ritsuka-kun! Y esto... esto fue un accidente, nada más.**

**- Lo que digas Yuiko ¬¬' en fin, vamos a otro sitio, el helado se acabó hace rato...**

**- Hai!**

Mientras tanto en el colegio, el transporte de los eventos llegaba al estacionamiento después de haber pasado 2 semanas en otra ciudad con uno los integrantes de uno de los clubs del colegio. Este club participó en un concurso estatal. Ganaron el primer premio del concurso y todos los muchachos estaban más que emocionados por ese hecho. Al día siguiente les darían la bienvenida como era debido, ahora solo les quedaba descansar. Poco a poco fueron bajando uno a uno los integrantes del club de fotografía y arte japones.

Un joven alto, rubio de espectaculares ojos azules bajaba del bus mientras decenas de chamitas suspiraban por él.

- **Una vez más hemos regresado a la monotomía del colegio.**

Que errado estaba el rubio. la monotomía se había acabado, hacía dos semanas antes.

* * *

**End of chapter 2. **Aja! Que tal? Les gustó? Espero que sí. Se imaginan quien es ese personaje que llegó? No creo que no sepan... :P Adivinen, adivinen XD Lo del despertador me pasó a mí por eso lo coloqué. No quería ir al liceo y lanzé el aparato a la pared y el muy muergano siguió sonando y de todas maneras me tuve que levantar para apagarlo. Tontos despertadores... Xq no se callan cuando uno los estrella contra la pared? XD Bueh... Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ok? Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer. Una vez más... Nos leemos 3


	3. Tal vez mañana

Hello!! Regresé una vez más. Pensé que me tardaría más con este capítulo porque mi pc le pegó la luna y no se quedaba más de cinco minutos conectada a internet. Menos mal que ya se arregló... sea lo que sea que tuviera... Bueno, en este capítulo llega el niño bello de Soubi y también Kio. Seimei está actuando raro y Ritsuka anda extrañado por eso. Espero disfruten. Nos vemos al final

* * *

Las chicas lo veían pasar y se quedaban prendadas de él. No existía una sola persona que no cayera rendida a sus pies con tan solo verlo. Chicas y chicos suspiraban por sus encantos. Por morir ahogados en esos profundos ojos azules, por ser apresados por esos fuertes brazos o simplemente ser hipnotizados por esa cautivante sonrisa.

Él lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que era guapo. Cómo no iba a saberlo si el espejo se lo decía cada vez que se miraba en el? Estar tan bueno le había hecho ser el ojo de la tormenta desde que pisó el colegio Nanatsu no Tsuki: tenía un club de fans, varios integrantes de su profesorado sentían atracción por él y a veces gustaba de meterse en problemas para no perder la costumbre de visitar el salón de castigo; este salón era tan aburrido que solo se metía en problemas cuando necesitaba dormir un poco después de una larga noche desafiando al cansancio.

Las noches... por suerte todos los días tienen su noche. Así se puede descargar todo el stress mental que un estudiante tiene que cargar en el colegio. Era su último año y se suponía que iba a resultar más fácil que los anteriores pero de alguna u otra manera siempre... siempre había que asistir a una cita social cuando se acercaban los parciales y escoger entre vida social y un parcial es muy dificil, por lo que solo los ponía uno contra el otro en una balanza y adivinen quien ganaba siempre? Pues sí, ganaban los parciales... hasta creen... por supuesto que ganaba la vida social. _**La vida estudiantil es solo una y hay que gozarla, la seriedad la tomaré en cuenta cuando esté trabajando **_era uno de los pensamientos más célebres del personaje en cuestión.

Soubi Agatsuma era guapísimo: alto, delgado, con largo cabello rubio y espectaculares ojos azules claro detrás de unos anteojos de muy fina montura que lo hacía lucir muco más interesate de lo que ya era por naturaleza, de facciones finas pero a la vez con expresión algo fría. Soubi Agatsuma era... despreocupado como él solo sabía serlo. La vida social mientras se es estudiante es una de las prioridades de su persona. A pesar de ser así, sus calificaciones y trabajos eran impecables. Cómo lo lograba? Sencillo, no se daba mala vida preocupandose él solo... se ocupaba. Todo tiene su momento en esta vida. Las rumbas, el estudio, el amor, el trabajo. Justo ahora él se encontraba en las rumbas y el estudio, la presencia de uno no le impedía disfrutar del otro. Así de sencillo. El amor no había tocado a su puerta... aún. Tenía sus citas de vez en cuando pero eran solo eso, una cita de "de vez en cuando", no se quedaba con la misma persona aún y cuando su contraparte quisiera, él simplemente no estaba interesado en pasar el rato solo con una persona cuando puedes tener la belleza de la diversidad a la mano.

Solo una persona ha estado con él desde hacía mucho tiempo, y eso porque esa persona era demasiado quisquillosa y dramática como para poder mantenerse alejado de él. A pesar de pasar sus ratos dulces y amargos el lo consideraba su amigo. Kaido Kio. Así se llama la persona en cuestión. Tan alto como Soubi, delgado, grandes ojos negros enmarcados por unos anteojos de fina montura y cabello verde. Él se consideraba el mejor amigo de Soubi... y algo más.

Siempre ha gustado de Soubi, ha estado con él en las buenas, en las malas y en las horribles, sobre todo durante las más horribles. Pero eso es algo que está bloqueado en ambos, demasiado horrible como para ser contado. Esa es la razón por la que Agatsuma Soubi es así tan rumbero y no se toma muy en serio a los demás, no a todos claro pero sí a la mayoría.

Ambos pertenecían al club de fotografía y arte japonés. Eran muy buenos en ello... demasiado. Les apasionaba estar en el club y recien estaban llegando de haber ganado el primer lugar de un torneo regional de fotografía y dibujo japonés en lienzo. Gracias a un espectacular trabajo de Soubi (un campo florido con decenas de mariposas revoloteando alrededor de las flores) pudieron ganar. Recorrió el colegio lentamente, lo admiró profundamente como tratando de grabar en su memoria cada rincón del lugar.

- _**El año próximo no estaré aquí. Que rápido pasó el tiempo. Pero a pesar de haber pasado tanto y tan rápido aún le recuerdo. Ni mudándome de ciudad le he podido olvidar. Posible y alguien si pueda lograr lo que nadie ha logrado aún - **_Pensaba el rubio mientras seguía con su paseo y suspiraba - _**Mañana será el acto de bienvenida al club... tendré que ver con quien voy a celebrar apropiadamente en la noche **_- rió para sí mismo al percatarse de lo que había pensado - _**debería cambiar mi actitud... el año entrante comienzo jejeje **_

Se perdió por uno de los pasillos del colegio mientras decenas de ojos estaban pendiente de sus movimientos. El no tener orejas era un punto a su favor en cuanto a crear maravilla y admiración entre sus fans. No es que fuese pecado estando en un colegio sino que por el contrario al estar en un colegio donde también hay jovencitos pues... le da más morbo al asunto de "crecer" y mucho más si estás de alguna manera involucrado con un adulto.

- **¿Cómo que no fuiste al colegio hoy? **- preguntaba Seimei a su hermano menor. Se encontraban sentados a la mesa uno en frente del otro -

**- Ya te lo dije hermano, cuando llegué habían cerrado el portón y no pude entrar.**

**- Y donde estuviste todo el día?**

**- Con una muchacha del salón, algo gritona y dramática y algo tonta también. Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin sentido toda la tarde en el centro comercial y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había comenzado a anochecer**

**- Ya veo. Pero la próxima vez avisa por lo menos porque...**

**- YA TE DIJE QUE NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA DE LA HORA SEIMEI!!**

**- No me alzes la voz Ritsuka, al menos respeta.**

**- Gomen**

**- Descuida. Pero que no se repita. Entendí perfectamete cuando me dijiste que no se habían dado cuenta, sabes perfectamente que entiendo el idioma español, es más lo hablo; pero lo que traté de decirte antes que te transformaras es que la próxima vez que no puedas entrar al colegio y te quedes destrozando la ciudad con alguien más, trata de llamar a casa y dejar un mensaje en la contestadora, o me envias un mensaje al celular o un simple mensaje de humo podría bastar también.**

**- Si, si, la próxima vez lo hago. Mañana te llamo en cuanto deje que cierren el portón escolar en mis narices**

**- Mañana vas a ir al colegio Ritsuka**

**- Estaba bromeando Seimei. Has estado actuando raro últimamente ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Nada. Tendría que pasarme algo?**

**- No lo se. Tú dime, tú eres quien está actuando raro**

**- No sucede nada Ritsuka, descuida **- decía Seimei mientras se levantaba de su sitio en la mesa y se acercaba a su hermano abrazandolo fuertemente y acariciando su cabello delicadamente con su mano derecha - **vamos a bañarnos quieres? estoy cansado, la universidad me está ahogando**

**- Ok hermano, vamos a bañarnos pero no crees que debemos limpiar este desorden primero?**

**- Cual desorden?**

**- Seimei... hablo de la vajilla, y la mesa está llena de platos sucios también. Hay que limpiar esto al menos para que...**

**- Lo hacemos después, quiero bañarme contigo**

**- O... Ok hermano **

Seimei estaba contra la fría y resbalosa baldosa de la tina mientras que su hermano menor se encontraba frente a él del mismo modo. Sus brazos descansaban en el borde de la tina y tenía la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera del techo del baño. Ritsuka lo miraba confundido, era la segunda vez que lo veía así de extraño, la primera fue antes de que internaran a su mamá en la clínica psiquiatrica. _**Es posible que algo pase **_- pensó Ritsuka -

- **Te pasa algo Ritsuka?**

**- Ahh? No... nada**

**- Seguro? **

**- Positivo. Solo pensaba en... los pingüinos del Sahara, deben tener sed sabes?**

**- jajajaja los pingüinos del Sahara jajaja no te puedes inventar una mejor excusa?**

**- Por ahora no porque estoy muy relajado con el baño así que...**

Sintió como era halado por el brazo quedando de espaldas a su hermano mayor entre sus piernas

- **Deja que te ayude a relajarte un poco más **- decía mientras comenzaba a enjabonar la suave espalda de su hermano. Sus movimientos eran seguros, firmes. Dejó el jabón de lado y comenzó a darle un masaje a Ritsuka, sus dedos que parecían expertos se deslizaban por la sedosa piel del niño, se detenían en sus hombros haciendo un poco de presión y luego volvian a bajar lentamente por toda la espalda. Subiendo y bajando muy lentamente, una de sus manos recorrió toda la extensión del brazo de Ritsuka, apenas rozándolo, apenas sintiéndolo, su otra mano ya se estaba adueñando del pecho del niño -

Ritsuka no podía pensar en nada. El masaje le estaba quitando la razón. Se estaba relajando muchísimo y solo se dejaba llevar. Sintió como las manos de su hermanos recorrían sin piedad su torso bajando hasta su vientre y volviendo a subir hasta su cuello y orejas. Un sutil rubor le estaba cubriendo las mejillas y un hormigueo comenzaba a subir por todo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que estaba sintiendo todo esto.

- **Creo que ya debemos irnos a dormir hermano **-dijo repentinamente Ritsuka alejándose un poco de su hermano para tomar la toalla y poder salir de la tina pero sintió que su hermano pasaba sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y lo abrazaba fuertemente estrechandolo contra su pecho de espaldas aún -

- **Me quieres Ritsuka? **- preguntaba Seimei muy cerca de su oreja mientras lo estrechaba aún más contra sí mismo -

- **Pero que clase de pregunta es esa Seimei? **- el rubor viajó a la velocidad de la luz hasta adueñarse de sus mejillas mientras que un escalofrío recorría su estomago -

**- Una pregunta normal, común y silvestre que quiero que me respondas - **delicadamente sus labios rozaron la oreja del niño y éste se tensó un poco -

**- Cla... claro que te quiero Seimei. **_**El agua se debe estar poniendo fría ya siento escalofríos por todo el cuerpo**_

**- Seguro? Me quieres?**

**- Te quiero Seimei y mucho. Eres lo más importante para mí hermano **- respondió Ritsuka muy serio dandose la vuelta y abrazando a su hermano fuertemente. Tan rápida fue su reacción que no notó el rubor que cubría la faz de Seimei -

- **Yo también te quiero Ritsuka -** respondió Seimei mientras le daba un dulce beso a su hermano en la mejilla -

**- Que te pasa hermano? Qué te preocupa?**

**- Nada Ritsuka, estás pensando de más. Vamos a dormir quieres? Estoy cansado. **

Seimei le tendió la mano a Ritsuka y éste la tomó. Salieron de la tina enfundados en una toalla y luego de cambiarse cada uno se dispuso a dormir pero...

- **Duermes conmigo hoy?**

**- Se... Seimei...**

**- Antes dormíamos juntos...**

**- Si, lo recuerdo**

Tan pronto como ambos se acostaron en la cama del mayor y se hubieron deseado las buenas noches quedaron dormidos abrazados. Soñando plácidamente en el mundo de Morpheo.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí. Dos cuerpos sudados caían tendidos en una cama luego de una larga noche de pasión. Uno de ellos estaba tan cansado después de tanta acción que cayó profundamente dormido mientras que el otro se levantó de la cama y dándole una mirada a la persona que dormía plácidamente negó con la cabeza y salió al frío de la noche en su balcón. Encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una fumada, siempre lo hacía después de tener relaciones. El humo se divisó un momento y se desvaneció.Él se quedó mirando el humo hasta que desapareció.

**- Mañana... **- le dio una nueva fumada a su cigarrillo y continuó hablando para sí mismo - **es posible que mañana **- apagó su cigarrillo y salió de su habitación no sin antes darle una última mirada a la persona que yacía sobre su desordenada cama, la ropa y las sabanas se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo - **No, no creo que lo haga mañana... pero algún día si lo haré ­**- salió de la habitación con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y fue a tomar un baño para poder dormir plácidamente en la otra habitación. Tenía esa extraña manía después de tener relaciones: fumarse un cigarrillo y luego tomar un baño. Tal vez porque inconscientemente aún recordaba ese episodio de su vida aún y cuando lo tenía bloqueado en su memoria. Pero la mente nunca es justa, siempre está jugando sucio - **Sí, algún día que no sea hoy.**

* * *

**End of chapter 3. **Que tal? Nunca me hubiese imaginado a soubi con esa actitud, pero me gusta. Así quiero uno yo 3 Puse a Kio con esa descripción de ojos negros y cabello porque si mal no recuerdo es con la que aparece en el anime, pero si estoy equivocada que alguien por favor me saque del error... sutilmente por favor :D

Creo que no tengo más nada que agregar así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Ja ne!


	4. Encuentro del tercer tipo

Ritsuka se despertó de su largo descanso nocturno y bajó al comedor en busca de su hermano pero sabiendo de antemano que no lo encontraría debido a sus clases universitarias. Suspiró cansinamente y se dispuso a tomar un baño reparador, aún le quedaban 40 minutos para que cerraran el portón del colegio: tiempo suficiente para poder desayunar tranquilamente e irse caminando al colegio contemplando el paisaje que brindaban los cerezos en flor.

No estaba muy interesado en entrar al colegio ese día porque ya sabía que hoy harían un recibimiento a uno de los tantos clubs del colegio, donde algunos muchachos altaneros, sin interés en los demás y por supuesto que demasiado egocéntricos estarán recibiendo de la mano del director del plantel una placa por su participación en un tonto concurso que aconteció hacía unos días. Esos muchachos pasaban el rato solo interesados en las actividades de su club y si ganaban alguno de esos tontos concursos entonces les aprobaban las materias sin chistar solo por haber ganado.

Eso no era justo porque todos los demás pasaban varias horas-nalgas frente a un computador finalizando algún informe o quemándose las pestañas para terminar los análisis que los profesores les mandaban. A él se le daban muy bien las materias que eran analíticas y todo eso pero las numéricas lo tenían al borde. Varias veces tuvo que recurrir a clases extras para poder pasar la materia en la rayita. Justamente en este lapso estaba en el borde del precipicio con física y matemática. Necesitaba ayuda.

Terminó de desayunar y se encaminó al colegio. Llegó justo a tiempo... para bien o para mal tuvo que entrar a clases. Aunque era improbable que las clases las dieran completas por los chamos del club. Llegó a su primera clase y al sentarse del lado de la ventana, solo vió volar las aves por el cielo sin prestar mínima atención a lo que decía la profesora de Napoleón Bonaparte, cuando la voz del director lo sacó de su letargo informándoles que tenían que dirigirse al gimnasio del colegio porque la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.

De mala gana dirigió sus pasos hasta el gimnasio y se sentó en la parte superior de las gradas. Pronto el gimnasio estaba lleno del estudiantado y el profesorado de la institución. El director hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a dar un discurso muy largo y fastidioso acerca de los logros y el empeño que se le ponen a las cosas que más nos gustan. Tan aburrido le pareció que se dirigió a la puerta, si seguía allí moriría de aburrimiento. Bajando las gradas como podía presenció la fuerte y calurosa bienvenida que recibieron los integrates del club. No conocía a ninguno de esos muchachos, tampoco sabía que era lo que habían ganado ni porque y tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Los comenzaron a llamar uno a uno y Ritsuka ya se encontraba en la puerta del edificio decidido a abandonarlo cuando uno de sus profesores, el más "querido" por él, lo detuvo tomándolo por su brazo.

- **Para donde se dirige Aoyagi-kun? **- Un hombre alto de mediana edad, cabello castaño claro y ojos cual azabache aparecía frente al menor impidiéndole el paso -

**- **_**Rayos! Este viejo baboso ya va a empezar... **_**Fuera del gimnasio Kinechi-sensei**

**- Joven, no hay nadie en el colegio porque todos están aquí reunidos. ¿Qué hará por alla?**

**- Sensei... me siento mal y no quiero entorpecer la celebración de los muchachos por haber... ganado el concurso **- hizo una pequeña reverencia y de nueva cuenta se dirigía hacia la puerta para poder acabar con ese calvario de una buena vez pero sintió que el profesor le tomaba por el brazo, al parecer aquel profesor estaba empeñado en hacer que le hicieran caso -

**- ¿Cual concurso Aoyagi-kun? **- No iba a permitir que un estudiante estuviese haciendo vida ociosa mientras los demás tenían que estar enclaustrados en el gimnasio viendo como unos cuantos niñatos estaban recibiendo una estúpida placa -

**- Pues el que ganaron profesor ¿Cual más? **_**Él es el profesor ¿Para que rayos pregunta algo que ya sabe?**_

**- No lo sabe ¿verdad?**

**- Profe... **_**Rayos! ¿Para que le voy a mentir? Viejo baboso este **_**Profe eso no es importante para mí. Cuando llegue a la universidad en el parcial de leyes no me van a preguntar que rayos ganó el club de mi colegio ¿cierto? Por lo que esa información no va a ser utilidad en mi formación estudiantil por lo que estoy en plena libertad de abandonar este recinto, así que por favor si me permite **- dijo Ritsuka cual abogado mientras se soltaba del agarre que le mantenía el profesor a su brazo -

- **Aoyagi-kun vaya directamente a detención por faltarle el respeto a un profesor**

**- Pero yo no le he dicho nada viejo estúpido!!**

**- Ya lo hizo **- dijo el profesor, dejando notar una sonrisa de suficiencia que hizo que a Ritsuka le dieran ganas de quitarsela de la cara con un "suave" pero certero toque de su puño - **Lo quiero en detención ahora mismo**

De mala gana, el joven se encaminó hasta el salón de castigos. Llegó a uno de los tantos salones de su colegio. Era de mediano tamaño con quince mesas individuales y sus respectivas sillas, al frente una pizarra acrílica, un escritorio de caoba y una silla ejecutiva. La puerta se hallaba al final del salón justo al lado de un par de archivos verticales donde se encontraban guardados diversos documentos que ya no utilizaban pero que estaban bajo llave. Todos los estudiantes se preguntaban que hacían esos documentos guardados allí si no tenían utilidad alguna. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un triste color gris con blanco. Solo habían dos ventanas que daban al jardín pero éstas estaban cubiertas por una gruesa y sucia cortina. Los cuadros que "adornaban" las paredes eran retratos de estudiantes que habían pasado por las filas del Nanatsu no Tsuki. ¿Por qué estaban en el salón de castigo? Eso era un misterio también.

Ritsuka llegó al salón botando sapos y culebras por la boca.

- **Ridículo profesor de quinta! Por eso nadie lo respeta al necio ese. Solo comete injusticias con los estudiantes para ver si le tienen respeto. Lastima y rabia es lo que le tenemos. Rayos!**

Dió varias vueltas al salón, reconociéndolo y se sentó al fin. La primera mesa fue la escogida y se dispuso a dormir un poco para poder calmar sus animos y como no había alguien que lo cuidara pues decidió aprovechar el tiempo lo más que pudiera.

Luego de media hora, sintió que ya iba siendo hora de despertar y muy perezosamente comenzó a recorrer el salón buscando algo que lo pudiera sacar del aburrimiento en el que estaba. No encontró algo lo suficientemente entretenido. En el escritorio habían unos marcadores y comenzó a pintar en el pizarrón. Lo que más se le daban eran los paisajes. Un par de montañas con algunas aves volando hacia el sol mientras suaves olas acariciaban la blanca arena. Solo tenía pocos colores: azul, rojo, verde y negro por lo que no lo pudo colorear como quería. No era que él era un artista innato pero dibujar paisajes así de sencillo era lo que más presentable le quedaba. Todo lo demás dibujado por él parecía salido de una escuela de arte abstracto. Inclusive las casitas que dibujaba se caían de lo feas y torzidas que quedaban.

El paisaje le estaba quedando bien, el detalle era la falta de colores adecuados pero aún así continuó porque el aburrimiento era muy grande como para no estar haciendo nada. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no sintió cuando a sus espaldas se abría la puerta y entraba una persona que miraba lo que hacía detenidamente hasta que se dignó a pronunciar unas palabras.

- **Estas insultando al arte**

Ritsuka se asustó por la intromisión pero no dejó que aquella persona lo notara. Él era un joven muy orgulloso, dejar ver con facilidad sus sentimientos no era algo que hacía con todas las personas. Los golpes que le había dado la vida lo habían enseñado a ser así.

- **Quien eres tu? y ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, acaso eres Pablo Picatso?**

**- En primera niñito no es Pablo Picatso sino Pablo Picasso, en segunda se me hace extraño que no me conozcas... debes ser nuevo por aqui y tercero lo digo porque en realidad estas insultando al arte con esa mamarachada que acabas de... "dibujar"**

**- Sea quien sea, fue un pintor y esta bien muerto, segundo no soy nuevo por aquí **_**ya tengo dos semanas **_**simplemente no me apetece conocer a personas tan egocéntricas y de tan malos modales **- decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos -

**- Vaya. Tu hablando de modales cuando desde que llegué me has estado hablando con un tono para nada cortés **- decía aquel muchacho mientras se acercaba hacia el pizarrón donde se hallaba Ritsuka -

- **Tu tonito tampoco es muy cortés que digamos. Estaba muy tranquilo aqui solo, dibujando cuando de repente apareces tu a interrumpir mi trabajo **- la presencia de esta persona lo estaba molestando -

**- ¿A eso llamas trabajo? **- preguntó despectivamente - **Me vas a hacer llorar con esa definición**

Ritsuka ya estaba molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticar su trabajo si de seguro el sabía tanto de arte como un cleptómano de respeto por lo ajeno?

- **Si quieres llorar hazlo, no me importa pero hazlo en otro sitio porque aquí ya estas molestando**

**- Mira muchachito tu no eres nadie para estar diciendome lo que tengo que hacer. Yo hago lo que me da la gana y si no te gusta ese es tu problema**

**- Mi problema en estos momentos es tu presencia idiota. ¿Por qué me jor no te vas a contemplar alguna obra de arte?**

**- Lo haría pero me acabas de crear un trauma con la extravagancia que acabas de "dibujar"**

**- Si tienes algo en contra de lo que dibuje alla tú. me importa pepinos lo que pienses**

**- ¿Entonces porque estás tan enojado? **-preguntaba cínicamente el muchacho mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos y mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia -

- L**o que me molesta no son las palabras sino el quien las dice o mejor dicho: No me molesta la patada sino el burro que me la dio**

**- Mira niñato a ver si vas respetando a tus mayores**

**- Ya veo, algún día aprenderé a respetar a los ancianos**

**- ¿A quien le dices anciano chichó de piso?**

**- ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? **- la que era una sencilla conversación era ahora una pelea de gritos que se iban haciendo cada vez más altos llamando la atención de uno de los profesores que tenía un asunto pendiente en ese salón de castigo -

- **¡¡Kinechi-sensei!! **- dijeron al unísono los dos muchachos -

- ¿**Qué pasa aquí**?

- **Estabamos charlando profesor solo eso **- dijo el muchacho de lentes mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los brazos de Ritsuka atrayéndolo hacía si mismo - **pero la conversación se puso un poco animada y por eso estabamos expresando nuestros puntos de vista pero si darnos cuenta que nuestro tono de voz había aumentado considerablemente**

**- ¿Usted cree que yo nací ayer para creerme ese cuento?**

**- Bueno profesor de que haya nacido ayer, eso todos sabemos que no es cierto...**

**- ¡¡AOYAGI!! Pasado mañana a primera hora quiero que su representante esté en mi oficina - **gritó mientras daba un fuerte golpe contra la pared - **y ¿usted que hace aquí? La ceremonia aún no ha terminado, debería estar en el gimnasio**

**- Si profesor. Con su permiso **- y haciendo una reverencia el muchacho de lentes se perdió entre los pasillos y se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia el gimnasio donde la ceremonia de recibimiento estaba a punto de terminar -

- _**¿Él pertenece al club al que le estan haciendo la ceremonia? **_- pensó Ritsuka un tanto confundido. Ahora si le interesaba saber quien pertenecía a ese club y de cual club se trataba - **Profesor... una última pregunta **- sin dejarlo responder continuó con su pregunta - **¿Cuál club está siendo galardonado?**

**- Pensé que eso no era importante para tu vida estudiantil**

**- Claro que no lo es! Es solo que quisiera saber si...**

**- No me importa lo que quieras saber. Lo único que me importa es ver a tu representante en mi despacho pasado mañana. ¿Está claro Aoyagi-kun?**

**- Si pro-fe-sor**

**- Sin cinismo Aoyagi-kun **- replicó el profesor tomándolo de la barbilla subiendo un poco su mirada para encontrarse con la de él - **Vamos a ver como te comportarás después de esto **- y violentamente soltó la barbilla del niño y salió del salón diciendo - **Y borras esa cosa espatosa que hiciste en el pizarrón **

**- **_**Que yo sepa no lo dibujé a usted profesor **_- pensó amargamente el pelinegro mientras borraba su dibujo. Tamaña pelea había formado un simple dibujo. Lo peor es que tan mal no había quedado, si hubiese tenido los colores adecuados le hubiese quedado mejor - **Mi hermano pegará el grito al cielo cuando le diga. Rayos! **- y recogiendo su bolso salió del salón de castigo sin rumbo fijo. Sus pasos lo llevarían hacia un lugar apartado donde no pudiera ver a nadie.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio, un chico llegaba apresurado a la entrega de las placas por parte del director del colegio.

- **¿Donde te habías metido? Casi es tu turno de recibir la placa y estabas yo-no-se-en-donde**

**- Pero ya volví y es lo importante. Me tarde por una pequeña molestia que apareció en el colegio**

**- ¿Hay alquien nuevo?**

**- Sí. Un enano que se la quiere dar de listo**

**- Nunca te han agradado los nuevos**

**- Tu sabes bien porque. No te hagas el loco**

**- jajaja lo sé. Pero mejor pon atención**

**- Y por último pero no menos importantes **- se dejó escuchar por el microfono - **los ganadores del primer y segundo lugar específicamente en el concurso de arte: Kaido Kio y Agatsuma Soubi **- los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Las chicas gritaban y aplaudían como si de una celebridad se trataba. Los muchachos avanzaban seguros hacia donde se encontraba el director del colegio y les hacía entrega de sus respectivas placas. Le estrecharon la mano al director y cuando le tocó el turno a Soubi, más que un apretón de mano parecía una caricia la que el director le proporcionaba al rubio mientras le picaba el ojo de manera muy coqueta. Soubi alejó la mano rápidamente y continuó su camino hacia el frente de la tarima donde los demás integrantes del club se encontraban mostrando orgullosos sus placas al estudiantado allí reunido.

- **No estás muy feliz que digamos - **susurró el rubio para que solo el peliverde lo pudiese escuchar -

**- Ese enano me hizo molestar**

**- jajaja Así habrá sido**

**- Hablamos en la casa. Te enterarás de lo insolentes que pueden llegar a ser los nuevos en estos días**

**- Suenas anciano**

**- Callate**


	5. Hablemos

Disculpen por la tardanza, muchos embrollos y telas de araña tuve que pasar para poder llegar aquí... yo me entiendo u

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 5. Espero lo disfruten, me costó un poquito terminarlo

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**- Ese chiquillo me sacó de mis casillas. Es solo un pequeño idiota que cree saber más de arte y de la vida misma que yo. Si no es porque el necio del profesor me recuerda que la premiación seguía en curso le hubiese dado su merecido allí mismo. Encima de todo...**

El joven continuaba caminando por la habitación de su amigo quejándose sin parar del encuentro que tuvo con aquel niñato. Su acompañante estaba absorto a todo lo que su amigo decía. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo sentado en el piso de su apartamento apoyando su ancha y fornida espalda contra la pared. Solo estaba interesado en las formas que adoptaba el humo del cigarrillo que salía de su boca.

- **¿Me estas escuchando?**

- **Más o menos... uhm... **- dejó escapar una bocanada de humo y la observó hasta que desapareció en el aire - **Para nada**

**- ¡Que insolente Soubi! Te estoy contando mis problemas y no me prestas atención, la próxima vez que quieras decirme un problema tuyo...**

- **Nunca lo hago. Yo no soy del tipo de persona que anda por ahí contado sus penas a cualquiera. Recurro a la pintura para desahogarme o hago otras cosas más desestresantes que hablar **- dirigió una mirada lasciva a su compañero -

- **Sexo. ¡Solo piensas en sexo! Acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea el sexo?**

**- Claro que sí! **- respondió el rubio con falsa indignación levantándose y apagando su cigarro en el cenicero que estaba cerca de él - **también pienso en orgasmos, posiciones...**

**- ¡Rayos Soubi! Solo vives por y para el sexo **- dijo dando media vuelta molesto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho -

- **La vida sin sexo es aburrida ¿no crees? **- decía el rubio mientras se acercaba lentamente a su presa, lo abrazó por la cintura y lamió su cuello -

- **So... So... Soubi... estamos tratando de hablar ¿no? **- su boca decía algo pero su cuerpo hacía todo lo contrario: su cabeza se ladeaba automaticamente para darle más campo a su amigo - **además estoy molesto y no creo que...**

**- ¿No crees que? **- la correa y el botón del pantalón del peliverde ya habían desaparecido de su lugar - **¿no crees poder hacerlo?**

Se escuchó un gemido por parte del chico de los piercings, que hizo sonreir triunfante al rubio, cuando éste tomó el miembro de su amigo entre sus manos.

- **No **- contestó jadeando y comenzando a excitarse - **no ahora... todo lo... quieres... solucionar... con sexo...**

Soubi lo masturbaba frenéticamente, presionando un poco toda la longitud del peliverde.

- **Sabes bien que no todo lo soluciono con sexo **- atrajo mucho más al peliverde pasando su brazo izquierdo por su cintura dejándola allí para que no se alejara poniendo, al mismo tiempo, su aprisionada erección en el trasero del peliverde y realizando a su vez sutiles movimientos circulares con su cadera mientras que disminuía los movimientos de su mano -

- **So... So... Soubi, no crees que... **-un nuevo gemido salió de la boca del apresado joven - **es mejor que... nos calmemos un poco y... **- los gemidos salían aún y cuando él intentaba reprimirlos en su interior - **y hablemos**

**- Hablar es aburrido **- las gotas de líquido preseminal le facilitaban el trabajo manual, su mano izquierda la dirigió a la boca del chico e introdujo dos de sus dedos - **Esto es mejor ¿no crees? **

El chico los lamió con lujuria contenida. Los envolvió con sus labios y los detalló con su lengua ensalivándolos totalmente. Les propinó un par de leves mordiscos que encendieron mucho más al rubio.

El pantalón del chico de los piercings ya tenía rato descansando en el suelo junto a su ropa interior. El rubio subió la camisa de su amante sigilósamente rozando ocasionalmente con la punta de sus dedos su blanco pecho. La camisa salió despedida del lugar mientras que las manos del rubio volvían a sus andadas. Kio se inclinó levemente hacia delante al sentir como los dedos de Soubi abandonaban su boca imaginándose el siguiente lugar donde los pondría.

- **Pero si de verdad quieres hablar, entonces hablemos **- Soubi caminó nuevamente al lugar donde hacía unos minutos estaba tranquilamente sentado fumando un cigarrillo dejando a Kio con cara de sorpresa y el enojo asomándose en su faz - **Entonces... ¿De que quieres hablar? Me decías algo de un mocoso ¿no? **- decía tranquilamente mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo y miraba a Kio parado frente suyo totalmente desnudo con la boca semiabierta por la sorpresa y exquisitamente excitado. En realidad era una muy buena vista pero era él quien quería que hablaran. Ahora le daba la oportunidad ¿y no la aprovechaba? -

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Kio seguía excitado con un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas mientras que Soubi se mostraba impasible aunque bajo sus pantalones su erección comenzaba a dolerle. Si Kio no daba el paso que él quería que diera tendría que atender su "situación" por sí mismo.

- **¿Hablar? **- dijo por fin Kio - **¿Crees que ahora quiero hablar después de que me pones así? Oh no, Agatsuma Soubi; **- decía mientras se agachaba y gateaba seductoramente hacia su amante que lo miraba sonriendo mientras que apagaba su cigarrillo recien empezado en el cenicero. Llegó hasta donde estaba el rubio sentado con media sonrisa en su rostro y sus piernas extendidas y comenzó a desabrochar su molesto pantalón - **lo único que quiero ahora es tener esto que guardas aquí **- sacó a relucir el erecto miembro de Soubi - **en mi boca y que te corras en ella. Esto es lo que ganas **- decía mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo con su mano muy lentamente - **cuando me quitas la idea de querer hablar y me pones a cambio la idea de querer ejercitarme**

Un gemido ronco salió de la boca del rubio al sentir que su miembro estaba siendo succionado, lamido y mordido por su amante.

- **Por eso te dije que... **- los gemidos salían a voluntad impidiéndole hablar seguido - **esto es mejor que hablar**

**- Tienes razón Soubi-kun **- soltó Kio mirándolo a los ojos y Soubi pudo ver como el líquido preseminal resbalaba de la comisura de los labios de su amigo. Lo acercó con sus manos y con su lengua limpió todo rastro del mismo probando su propio sabor y besando apasionadamente a Kio -

- **Continúa **- no era una petición, era una orden y esto hacía que el peliverde se excitara aún más, si es que eso era posible -

Soubi ensalivó nuevamente sus dedos y atrajo con sus manos la retaguardia de Kio, éste por su parte seguía haciendo un buen trabajo con su boca y su lengua. Soubi le dio un par de palmadas a Kio en sus posaderas dejándolas levemente sonrosadas haciendo gemir al peliverde por el contacto y colocó uno de sus dedos en su entrada introduciéndolo sin chistar haciendo que su amigo soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor para luego comenzar a hacer círculos que lo pudieran preparar para lo que se aproximaba. Kio masturbaba exquisitamente a Soubi con su boca y atendía también a su propio miembro que ya le comenzaba a doler y que hasta los momentos estaba siendo ignorado.

Ambos seguían dando y recibiendo placer en la sala del apartamento de Soubi. La luna llena los observaba impávida, pálida y silenciosa.

- **Ocasionalmente tendremos que hablar. Lo sabes ¿verdad?**

**- Cuando haya algo que de verdad tengamos que discutir pues entonces lo haremos, de lo contrario prefiero el sexo para eliminar el stress**

**- Tu prefieres el sexo sobre todas las cosas Soubi**

**- Tienes razón y si todos pensaran como yo: El mundo sería diferente**

**- Claro que sería diferente: todos seríamos ninfómanos sin control**

**- jajajajaja tienes razón. Pero así no habría tiempo para las guerras, ni políticas, ni ladrones. Allí si se implementaría lo que los hippies trataron de hacer que durara "Haz el amor y no la guerra"**

Kio descansaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Soubi y éste acariciaba su cabello mientras que con su mano libre fumaba un cigarrillo

- **Quieres repetirlo?**

**- Gracias por la propuesta pero no **- se levantó sin poner cuidado a sus movimientos - **tengo que darme un baño y salir. Alguien me espera**

Kio se movió molesto. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche él aún pensaba en salir. Lo más seguro era que al salir de noche él regresara acompañado a sus departamento y lo sabía porque en ciertas oportunidades, hacía ya algo de tiempo, al venir a buscarlo tempraño en la mañana lo encontraba tomando un baño mientras que alguien yacía en su cama recien despertándose y con cara de sorpresa por verlo a él allí.

- **Quien te espera?**

**- Ya sabes quien **- se escuchó desde la ducha -

**- Ah si?**

**- Claro! Me espera la noche **- salió del baño sin nada más que una toalla atada a su cabeza para buscar el atuendo que luciría esa noche - **¿Qué? ¿Quieres venir?**

**- No, gracias. Mañana tenemos reunión con el club a primera hoa y no quiero ni debemos faltar**

**- Allí estaré. Sabes bien que por los compromisos de mañana no dejaré de salir hoy. Nunca lo he hecho y tampoco lo haré. Listo ¿Cómo me veo?**

**- Espectacular como siempre**

**- Al menos mirame para que pueda creerte**

Kio estaba con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados frente a su pechoy aún desnudo en la cama de su amigo, igualmente estaba molesto por la salida de Soubi. Decidió abrir los ojos y darle el visto bueno y lo que vio hizo que una onda de calor recorriera su espina dorsal y una punzada se sintiera en su bajo vientre.

Frente a él estaba Soubi sonriendo, vistiendo un patalón negro y un sweter acanalado del mismo color que hacía marcar su bien formado cuerpo. Su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una cola medianamente alta y unos rebeldes mechones caían sobre su rostro enmarcándolo bellamente mientras que sus ojos brillaban tras sus delicados lentes. No se veía espectacular... por el contrario: se veía ¡magnifico!

- **Te... te... te ves...**

**- Tan mal me veo?**

**- ¡Para nada tonto! Te ves soberbio **- dijo Kio por lo bajo mientras que el rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas -

- **¿Que dijiste? ¿Me veo como? **-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Lo había escuchado pero quería escucharlo nuevamente de su boca -

- **¡Te ves bien! ¿Contento?**

**- Algo. Gracias **- tomó la nuca del peliverde con su mano derecha y apoyándose en la cama con la izquierda lo atrajo a sí mismo para poder besarlo - **Debo ime **- dijo despegándose - **Si quieres puedes quedarte**

**- Si claro y ¿mañana encontrarme con tu aventura de hoy? No, gracias**

**- ¿Estas celoso Kio?**

**- ¡Claro que no! **- respondió furioso -

- **No estes celoso Kio. Además no acostumbro traer gente al departamento. Sabes que tengo mucho amor que dar **

**- El amor no es lo mismo que el placer**

**- Bueno... de los dos tengo, aunque del segundo más que del primero**

**- Me voy a mi casa Soubi **- dijo levantándose -

- **No te vayas. Podría traer a alguien esta vez y así cuando regrese hacemos un menage-a-trois ¿Qué dices?**

**- Soubi eres un pervertido**

**- Lo se y me gusta... A ti también te gusta no lo niegues. Nos vemos **- dijo saliendo del habitación y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su apartamento -

- **Vete de una vez **- le gritó lanzándole una almohada que golpeó a la puerta - **¡Te odio Soubi! **- griitó nuevamente -

- **Yo también Kio**

**- ¡Cuidate! **- se asomó por la ventana justo a tiempo para verlo partir -

- **Lo hare **- se despidió con la mano y guiñándole un ojo se perdió entre la oscura noche -

- **Es un idiota **- murmuró resoplando como gesto de desaprobación -

Kio se bañó, vistió y dejó el apartamento tal cual como estaba: con la ropa de Soubi tirada por la habitación y la cama desordenada con el aroma a sexo en el ambiente, con la esperanza de que si Sooubi trajera a dormir a otra persona con él, notara lo que pasó allí y lleno de indignación se fuera de la casa dejando a Soubi solo.

Sonriendo por las grandes cosas que imaginaba, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su apartamento a varias cuadras de distancia.

Cansinamente, un joven de cabellos negros se acercaba a su casa. Increíblemente el trayecto de su colegio hasta su casa se le hizo super corto cuando lo que menos quería era llegar pronto. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba frente a la puerta de su hogar, las luces interiores estaban encendidas lo que significaba que su hermano mayor ya se encontraba adentro esperando por él para poder cenar.

_- __**Mi hermano es chevere, dulce y comprensivo pero en cuestiones de mis estudios es muy estricto. Bueno, lo que sea. Lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Lo único que tengo que hacer es decírselo y ya**_

Teniendo esos pensamientos en su mente, tratando de autoinflingirse algo más de valor, puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Lo giró y entró a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**- Estoy en casa **- anunció quitándose sus deportivos y colocándose sus pantuflas -

- **Bienvenido **- se escuchó desde la cocina - **Duchate para que podamos cenar ¿si?**

**- Si, hermano**

Como niño obediente subió a su habitación y tomó una ducha. Continuaba pensando en la reacción de su hermano al decirle lo que le tenía que decir. Salió de la ducha con el mismo pensamiento.

**- Ritsuka la cena está lista**

**- ¡Seimei! ¿Qué haces aquí? **- Ritsuka sorprendido por la imprevista entrada de su hermano a su habitación casi hace que la toalla que lo cubría a duras penas cayera al piso. Seimei solo veía como su pequeño hermano estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y como algunas traviesas gotas aún resbalaban por su cuerpo -

- **Ya te lo dije Ritsuka. La cena está servida. Apresúrate o se enfriará **- no demostró ningún tipo de sentimiento pero sus ojos estaban resplandecientes. Cosa que Ritsuka, debido a la sorpresa, no notó -

- **Ya escuché pero con que me huvieras avisado que entrarías estaba bien y así me ahorraba el susto**

**- Ok, ok. Lo que sea. Apresúrate ¿si?**

**- Ya bajo**

Una vez solo. Escogió su atuendo y bajó a cenar

- _**Al menos está de buen humor**_

Ritsuka recordaba que hacía unos años cuando su madre aún convivía con ellos. Seimei tuvo una semana en la que llevaba de muy mal humor. Aunque nunca demostraba el mal humor con él, Ritsuka lo sabía porque no hablaba con nadie y se encerraba en su habitación a escuchar Jrock hasta tarde. Según decía para desestresarse.

**FLASHBACK**

Hacía poco que se habían mudado a Osaka luego de que a su padre lo hubieran ascendido en el trabajo. Seimei y Ritsuka estaban en el mismo colegio. Seimei en el último año y el menor acababa de entrar a séptimo grado.

- **Estoy en casa **- se oyó una voz ingresando en la vivienda -

- **Bienvenido hijo **- se escuchó desde la cocina -

- **Hola hermano. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

**- Hola Ritsuka **- saludó a su hermano menor mientras le alborotaba el cabello con su mano - **más o menos pequeño y ¿a ti?**

**- ¡Muy bien! La escuela va genial pero no te vi mucho hoy hermano. ¿Quieres jugar un rato antes de cenar? **- preguntó muy alegre el niño -

- **Ahora no Rit-chan. No estoy de muchos ánimos para ello**

**- ¿Qué tienes hermano?**

**- Nada malo pequeño. Solo estoy algo... cansado. Es todo. Nos vemos **- dijo mientras subía las escaleras y se encerraba en su cuarto mientras colocaba su cd de Jrock favorito a todo volumen para bajar el stress que sentía en ese momento -

- **¿Seimei vendrás a cenar? **- preguntó su mamá pero solo alcanzó a ver el celaje de su hijo mayor - **¿Qué le habrá pasado?**

**- No lo se mamá. ¿Te ayudo en la cocina?**

**- Claro, sigueme**

**- ¡Bien!**

Mientras en la cocina su mamá y su hermano menor preparaban la cena. Seimei estaba tumbado en su cama oyendo la, para sus vecinos, ruidosa y escandalosa música mirando el techo de su habitación.

- _**Nunca pensé que resultaría así. ¡Diablos! Sempai... nunca lo había creido de usted. Pero ya tengo pruebas suficientes. La monogamia no es uno de sus fuertes. Algún día lo pagarás. Ya lo verá Sempai**_

Unos fuertes golpes a su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos**.**

- **Baja hijo. La comida se enfría y papá ya llegó**

**- No quiero cenar mamá**

**- Pero hijo preparé tu favorita**

**- DIJE QUE NO QUIERO CENAR MAMÁ. NO INSISTAS**

**- Hermano baja por favor. Mira que yo ayudé a mamá a cocinar. Vas a bajar ¿cierto? Pero solo dime... no me vayas a gritar a mí también**

No podía gritarle a su hermano menor, él no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Suspiró cansinamente antes de responder afirmativamente. Esperó un par de minutos, se lavó la cara y bajó a cenar con su familia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde que se mudaron nuevamente para estar más cerca de la institución donde estaba recluída su mamá, Seimei no había vuelto a estar de mal humor por tanto tiempo seguido.

Ritsuka bajó a cenar y se encontró a su hermano terminando de servir la mesa. Luego de terminar de comer se decidió a contarle a su hermano lo de su castigo.

- **¿Qué tienes Ritsuka? Has estado muy callado durante la cena... bueno... más de lo normal**

**- Nada hermano**

**- ¿Qué hiciste?**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices? **- inquirió sorpresivamente el menor con sus ojos bien abiertos -

- **Algo hiciste porque como te dije: has estado sumergido en un mutismo que va más allá de lo normal y además a mí no me puedes engañar, algo te inquieta... lo veo en tus ojos **- Seimei lo miraba tan profundamente a sus ojos que hizo que Ritsuka no le pudiera sostener la mirada y la bajó algo apenado -

- **Si **- susurró -

- **¿Cómo?**

**- Si pasa algo **- dijo un poco más alto pero aún hablando muy bajito sin alzar la mirada. Sintió como su hermano acercaba su silla a la de él para quedar frente a frente -

- **¿Me lo vas a decir?**

**- No me queda de otra ¿verdad?**

**- A decir verdad... no. Anda dime, ¿Qué hiciste?**

**- ¡Yo no hice nada! **- se defendió Ritsuka alzando un poco su voz con clara indignación - **¿Por qué siempre piensas que hice algo?**

**- Esta bien no te exaltes, es que estas dando muchas vueltas para decírmelo ¿Qué sucedió entonces?**

**- Uno de los paracaidistas del colegio quiere que estés pasado mañana a primera hora en su oficina**

El semblante de Seimei era serio. No dijo nada en espera de la continuación de la historia.

**- Uhmmm... ok. Bueno, como decía, el paracaidista en cuestión me había mandado al salón de suspensión porque yo no quería estar presente en una tonta premiación de unos cuantos niñitos de papá y mamá. Estaba super aburrido y decidí dormir un poco para que el tiempo pasara rápido pero cuando desperté y miré mi reloj solo habían pasado 20 minutos de los 60 que tenía que pasar allí, así que comencé a dibujar en el pizarrón. Llegó un chamo todo alzado y comenzó a insultarme a mí y a mi dibujo, alzamos la voz y el profe nos oyó. Luego él hizo un comentario yo lo complementé y te mandó a llamar**

**- ¿Qué tipo de comentario complementaste?**

**- Ehhh... bueno... uno sencillo y sin malas intenciones además que...**

**- Ritsuka...**

**- Ok, ok. El no creía nuestra versión de la historia y preguntó: "¿ustedes creen que yo nací ayer para creerme ese cuento?" y yo le respondí que ya todos sabíamos que eso no es cierto y él se molestó**

**- ¡Kami-sama! ¿Ritsuka alguna vez en tu vida aprenderás a controlar tus impulsos? ¡Debes equilibrarte enano!**

**- ¡No soy enano! Ya he crecido bastante**

**- Si... muchísimo **- dijo sarcásticamente el mayor -** El caso es que no debes inclinarte mucho a tu lado rebelde, trata de estar justo en el medio. Ni rebelde ni santo**

**- Pero él se lo buscó**

**- Es posible pero aún así es tu profesor y si quiere te puede hacer la vida cuadritos**

**- O al revés**

**- ¡NO! Iré pasado mañana a tu escuela y hablaré con tu profesor**

**- A ver que se inventa**

**- No inventará nada ya lo verás**

**- Si claro **- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía los platos sucios -

- **¿Por qué le dices paracaidista? ¿Practica el deporte? **- preguntó mientras ayudaba a limpiar todo -

**- Más o menos. Él llegó al colegio caído del cielo, pero no porque es muy bueno digo esto, llegó perdido totalmente y mirando a los lados. No sabe lo que hace. Llegó solo para tapar un vacío pero creo que es mejor tener el vacío que a él**

**- ¿Qué asignatura imparte?**

**- Uhmmm... creo que geografía o algo así. No lo se. No me da clases a mí, solo le caigo mal**

**- Interesante. Apresúrate vamos a ver una película que compré**

**- ¿Cual?**

**- Termina primero de secar los platos**

**- Ya lo hice ¿Cual compraste?**

**- Una de terror. Vamos**

Soubi se hallaba bailando en el centro de la pista de un concurrido y popular club nocturno. Moviendo su cuerpo de forma sensual, siendo deseado por varias personas que darían cualquier cosa por tocar aquella sexy anatomía. No sabía que desde la barra una persona lo veía intensamente y no perdía detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos.

Su mano sostenía un scotch doble en las rocas, dandole un sorbo a su bebida seguía al rubio con su mirada.

- **Al fin te encontré Soubi-kun **- dijo por fin mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios muy lentamente - **Por pura casualidad... **- una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -

**pero te encontré **

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Alguna duda o sugerencia, ya saben donde encontrarme Matta ne!


End file.
